This specification relates to converting vibration energy to electrical energy through electromagnetic transduction.
There are plenty of places and objects that vibrate and provide sources for energy harvesting, such as ocean, bridges, building walls, automobiles, airplanes, ships, etc. Even humans, animals, or any moving objects carry quite a bit of vibration energy. Harvesting such ubiquitous energy offers alternative energy means. But the conversion efficiency from mechanical to electrical energy for vibration-energy harvesters has been at such a level that a power generation beyond Watt with a single harvester has been considered impractical.